1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module, especially a module for an electrohydraulic hydraulic transmission controlling device.
2. Prior Art
This type of module has a multipart housing in which component groups, especially resistors and magnetic valves, are arranged. The module acts as an interface between the electronic control circuitry and the mechanism. It contains all required component groups and simplifies assembly at the transmission manufacturers, since only one part is to be assembled instead of the individual component groups.
The housing of the module comprises a cover and a control block. A plug is arranged on the cover, at which a controller can be connected. The connection to the component groups, i.e. the magnetic valves and resistors, occurs by a punched grid. The punched grid is either coated by injection molding and/or covered with the cover. The electrical contacting with the other parts takes place in a solder bath, which is an expensive process step. A principal disadvantage of the punched grid is that essentially is formed in only two-dimensions. The structural embodiments are limited in their geometrical form.
The control block is usually made in a conventional die casting process. The valve seat must subsequently be made subsequently in an additional turning or milling operation. The connections for the conductors leading to the magnetic valves are formed through passages, which extend transversely to the axes of the valve seats. Filter elements are built into these transverse passages. Several assembly axes result because of these structural features, which makes the assembly more difficult, since the various parts must be assembled from different directions in the control block. The valve component groups are usually expensive parts that must be manufactured by drilling, turning and milling. The attachment of the magnetic valves in the control block occurs by means of an additional clip, which is secured with screws in the control block.
In total, a commercial module requires many parts and many processing steps for manufacture and assembly.